gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Altaira Command
Altaira Command Altaira Command Location: PX3-989 Time: June 20, 2008 On the planet Altaira, at Stargate Command, General Hammond is having a meeting with SG-1 which consisted of Colonel Carter, Teal’C, Daniel Jackson and Major Mike Roberts. General Hammond: Recent reports from Earth have placed more strongholds in Ori control. It seems spies on controlled planets have reported Ori forces coming into our sector of space. Major Roberts: That’s a big problem. Colonel Carter: Sir, we need to prepare the planet for an invasion. I suggest we get our Daedalus class ships finished and ready for anything they throw at us. The Stargate suddenly starts dialing in. Walter announces over the intercom system that was added in recently “Unauthorized Incoming Traveler”. Hammond commands Walter to close the force shield. Walter then slams his hand on the iris activation button causing a shield to form around the Stargate. A few seconds go by as they wait for any response on the radio or for any slams against the iris of an enemy. The shield suddenly turns off. Everyone looks at each other. Hammond looks at Walter and says; “Get that shield back up!” Walter presses the button over and over with no result. “Sorry sir, nothing seems to be working.” Hammond gets on the intercom. “Defense team to the Stargate”. As a mix of marines and Jaffa warriors line up preparing for anything that’s coming through the Stargate, a figure in a robe walks through. As he stands on the platform, the Stargate disengages. The figure pulls the hood off his head and looks around the room. Cater says “Sir that’s a Prior of the Ori. Earth reports have said that we need to get him off the planet as soon as possible. He may throw a few plagues our way if we don’t submit.” As Hammond and Sg-1 steps to the foot of the platform the prior speaks. Prior: "Fear not the Ori, fear the darkness that would conceal the knowledge of the universe. Believe in the truth of all things, and you too may find the path to enlightenment." Major Roberts: We already know about the Ori and all that Origin crap. We are not interested in anything you say. So I suggest you leave now. Major Roberts crosses his arms in defiance. The prior places his staff on the ground and it begins to glow in a purple hue. The marines and Jaffa then open fire, firing their weapons at the Prior. A personal shield protects him from all blasts. Prior: "Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation, who did fight the evil that would doom us all to mortal sin. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers. The choice is yours. Believe in the power of the Ori, or be laid down unto the dust.” The Prior suddenly bursts into flames and completely disappears. Walter comes over the intercom. “Sir, we have detected an airborne virus that was released when the prior disappeared. It doesn’t seem to effect us.” Harlan comes out of his office and stops to talk to Sg-1 and General Hammond. Harlan: COMPTRIA!!!! Carter I have found some interesting data in the new systems that were restarted when we turned on the generator. Colonel Carter: Interesting, I’ll take a look at it when I’m done with the new ship upgrades and the retrofit of the portable generator. Harlan then said to himself “Excellent!” and began to giggle as he walked back to his office. 3 days later, alarms started going off as the Ori Mothership was detected approaching the planet. 6 Prometheus class ships and 2 Daedalus class ships were sent to stop and destroy the incoming ship. The Daedalus class ships lead the pack of Prometheus class ships. The two new ships were christened the Sophocles and the Euripides. Colonel Carter took control of Sphocles while Major Roberts took control of the Euripides. Teal’C took command of the Sakura, General Hammond commanded the Ereath, Colonel Caldwell was in command of the Tira, Colonel Ellis commanded the Hubald, Colonel Davidson commanded the Wallace and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard commanding the Harlan. They intercept a radio transmission from the Ori ship. “Guide us on the path that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation and be with you in the end of ends on the planes of enlightenment.” General Hammond sends his own message to the battle group. “I don’t need to tell you how important it is to protect yourselves out there. While we may not be the originals, we are alive and we will fight to protect our home Altaira. Godspeed everyone” The Ori ship approaches as all the ships raise their shields to maximum and begging to approach the Ori mother ship. Hammond sends a message to the Ori, “Ori vessel, you are approaching Altaira space. You are not welcome here. Surrender now and your lives will be spared.” Suddenly the Ori ship began powering its weapons. The alarm sounded on every ship, battle-stations. The Ori fires it main beam at the leading Daedalus class ship Sphocles. Sparks flew on command deck as Colonel Carter ordered for a damage report. The shields were down to 75%, said a Lieutenant. She then commanded for evasive maneuvers as another Ori shot came across the bow of the ship. Open all batteries was ordered by all the ships. Rail-gun fire slams into the Ori ship as it begins to move toward the weakened Sphocles. The Sphocles fires missiles at the bow of the Ori ship, causing a huge shock wave from the explosions. A missile salvo from the flanking ships (Euripides, Sakura, Hubald and Wallace) hit the stern of the ship and constant fire from their rail-guns. Major Roberts looks at the Lieutenant and says; “I think its time to activate the plasma weapons”. The Lieutenant responds, “yes sir!” The Euripides dodges the Ori ship’s secondary fire while the plasma weapons charge. “60% sir!” Major Roberts orders maneuver Alpha one. The Euripides drops below the Ori ship, diving below any weapons fire. It then turns around and goes straight up. “80 sir!” They come with 1 km. “90% sir!” The Lieutenant looks at the Major as he says 95%. 600 meters. 99% is said as Major Roberts screams to turn the ship to port. 100% is reached as it lines up with the Ori ship and its plasma weapons open fire. The orbs of energy slam into the underside of the Ori shields. Colonel Carter orders missiles to fire as she turns starboard. She gets the signal from Major Roberts that they are executing maneuver Alpha one. So she orders maneuver Alpha two and to start charging the plasma weapons. The ships fly straight up as the Ori ship concentrates the main beam fire on the 3 forward Prometheus ships (Ereath, Tira, and the Harlan). It begins charging the energy weapons. The Sophocles flips over and flies down straight at the top of the Ori ship. 100% is reached as it lines up and its plasma weapons open fire. The orbs of energy slam into the topside of the Ori shields as the Euripides shoots from the bottom. The Ori ship turns to face the forward 3 Prometheus ships (Ereath, Tira, and the Harlan) and fires its main beam canon. The Harlan banked and was barely scrapped by the blast. Sparks flying inside the Harlan command center as the Ori begins to target its ship. “Forward shields down 50%. Hyperdrive engines offline.” Sheppard commands that they need to beam a nuke onboard to actually cause damage. He looks at one of the Lieutenants on a computer. See if Earth’s intel will do us any good. Try to find the frequency of their shields as they fire their main canons. Colonel Caldwell sees the damaged Harlan stop firing missiles and rail-gun fire. He commands the Tira to get in front of the damaged ship to protect them. He screams to fire all missiles, as they release a barrage of missiles, the Ori fires its canon. The Ereath joins in as dozens of missiles are fired from each ship, hitting the shields. The Ori beam is fired and slams into the forward section of the Tira’s hull. It rips through the hull as if it was tissue paper. The beam continued through the Tira and pushed into the Harlan’s shields. The blast was considerably weakened but still strong enough to drain the shields down to 5%. The powerful beam is seen from the Tria’s bridge. The forward section stays intact as the beam pierces a hole through the ship. On the bridge everyone is thrown to the floor as sparks and fires start pouring of the electronics. Caldwell gets up and screams to seal the forward hulls. A number of personelle are pulled out of the open hulls from the vacuum of space. A hailstorm of rockets hit the Ori shield with what seems to be no effect. The Ori ship lines up with the Tria to finish her off. It fires. Both Daedalus class ships open fire with their plasma weapons, switching off to rockets fire to keep the damage constant. Colonel Carter hears from her lieutenant that there is a fluctuation in their shields. “Beam a nuke on board now!!!” The Ori ship fires. On the Tria, Caldwell screams to get the engines working. The Ori fires its weapon and they watch, as there is nothing they can do. Suddenly out of nowhere the Harlen moves in front of them to repay the favor. The beam hits the shields and like the Tria pierces through. The beam rips through the command deck as it secondary explosions begin to rip apart the ship. The Harlen begins an uncontrolled drift, because it has now been disabled. Along the bow, a series of explosions begin to rip the ship apart as it splits. A second, which seems like eternity the ship, explodes into a pile of ballistic flaming metal. The Ori ship erupts in a bursting white light, as a nuke had been beamed onboard. The detonation causes the ship to split in two as the tailpiece breaks apart. The two Daedalus begin opening fire with the remaining rockets. Rocket after rocket smashes into the Ori ships hull, until the ship finally succumbs and explodes.